


Appetite of Desperation

by uwahhhh (likeyknownya)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brought to you by my daydreams djdnsnns, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeyknownya/pseuds/uwahhhh
Summary: The battle between Sebastian and Angela/Ash, and during such, Sebastian causes the angel to split into two.





	Appetite of Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> DONT ATTACK I HAVE A REASON
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It was fun daydream I had pls have mercy,,,,,

Sebastian is more alive than he's ever been. He's able to ravish this creature before him, to destroy, to be a _beast._ Angela/Ash are slowly deteriorating, and at the rate the two beings are going, Sebastian is sure to win. _Perfect,_ Sebastian thinks, with a growing smirk. The demon makes it seem like he's going directly at the angel, and Angela, who was the one taking form, takes the bait. Her eyes are wide, almost ironically animalistic. She goes into a stance of attack, however no direct attack ever happens. Instead, Sebastian pops up behind the angel, and claws her neck.

Angela hisses and goes to scream in terror. Cracks can be heard, and suddenly, a sound similar to glass breaking occurs, and red bits of shards fall from underneath Angela's hair. Her purple, vibrant eyes turn to Sebastian, and then a black crack begins to form, starting at her face. Sebastian wears a smug smirk, "Goodbye." He says, condescending to her. She claws at her face, trying, in some way, to stop herself form falling apart. It only make her breaking process speed up, and in no time, it's complete. Sebastian has already walked off to retrieve Ciel from the ledge he still holds onto, when a loud screech behind him happens. He turns quickly, and eyes widen as he sees the sight.

Angela and Ash can be seen together, unseparated from one another. Ash, who seems to have grown more body fat, is staring down at the ground, frantically looking around, from his hands to Ciel to the knees of Angela. Ash slowly gazes upon Angela, and snaps. He stands quickly and lifts her by the face, "How, _dare you._ " He hollers loudly, arms beginning to shake from his loss of adrenaline. Angela sprouts a grin, and calmly removes his hand from her throat. A glint in her eyes can be seen, "My, my...what a temper you have. And here I was, trying to help you control that," she glances down at his stomach, "and..,that." Ash's face burns.

Angela looks over to Sebastian, "Ah, look what you done!" Her smile is as big as her ambition to cause massacre, hiding behind her lie of purity, "Now, wait just a moment, demon! As you can see we are separate..."

Sebastian transforms back into his human form, just at the same time Ciel opens his eyes. Both speechless, and neither can seem to move.

Ash lunges toward her, and the two fall together off the ledge nearing the water. The sudden force of movement causes Ciel to lose his grip onto the steel and involuntary lets go. Sebastian jumps off the structure quickly to save Ciel.

His eyes are a bright pink, already using his demon abilities to catch up to the falling boy. Angela looks off to the side and smiles. She looks back to Ash, who is trying to catch up with her, and decidedly forces herself to fall faster, knowing Ash will try to keep up with her.

No matter what the cost is, he'll get his revenge.

She was right, as Ash's wings go into full force and rushes down to meet her. His fast-flapping wings cause strong winds, ultimately causing Ciel to fall backward at a much rapid speed, nearly rivaling Angela's falling speed. Angela grabs a hold of Ash's cheeks, and leans in go to kiss one, "Farewell, my prince." An eerie smile paints her face, and she vanishes. Ash, still oblivious, flies hasilty, recklessly, even, to the river. He uses his vision to search for Angela, as she has to be around somewhere. Out of the corner of Ash's eye, he can see Ciel trying to grab hold of Sebastian's hand, however Ash's speed only made him go as fast as Ash.

Ash's expression is blank, even as he flies up in a fast manner to catch Ciel, and keeps on going forward, away from the water. Ciel gasps, and begins to pound on Ash's chest. The angel can hear Sebastian coming up to, but he isn't worried.

He's not.

Once Ash reaches the top, he sets Ciel gently down, in the spot where he was torn apart from Angela. Ash's wings hurt, but he ignores them. Ciel looks at him, with fear in his eyes, still. Ash feels a claw at his shoulder, and that's when he passes out. He doesn't feel concrete.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated the black butler ending so take this hhhhh 
> 
>  
> 
> Why did I make ash the good guy? angela gives me these,,,,,,,,vibes,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,and I kinda have a headcanon, which I made into a fic cdjddjn, that angela is strong enough to control ash's actions bc I felt like we didn't see him much and I was like 'dhsjdjdj pal,,,,,,,,wack' so !! ig


End file.
